Stardust Smile
is the first character song for Yozora Hoshimi, which appears in Forever Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 1 ~Happy End☆For Everyone~. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kirakira kurakura Atashi no supesharu takaramono Mai ☆Sutādasuto*Sumairu● Shiawase wa sono saku Atashi no hāto no kakera kitto Waratte wa tobira wo hiraku Haruka kanata uchū e Atashi wa akogareru Anata no inochi wo taisetsu Wandahō desu ne!! Sō, atashi no tame ni egao! "Iya, min'na no tame ni!" Gyutto motōna Atashi no burando nyū chizu Mabushiku atashi e no michi wo shimeshite ★Sutāraito*Rabu❤ Dokidoki wakuwaku Atashi no negai wa takaramono ni naru Shiawase de zukizuki Mai ☆Sutādasuto*Sumairu● Kanashī chīsana hana Unmei wa koko ni aru akiramenai Shiawase wa tsubasa wo hiraku Hirogeru uchū no tame ni Me no mae ni aru nda Hokori ni aruki mawaru Hapinesu yōna⇒kī no☆ Min'na no tame ni warau! "Wasurenai nda!" Kirakira kurakura Atashi no supesharu takaramono Happīna mirai e no atashi no michi wo terasu ��Sutāburaito*Pasu￫ Tokidoki pikapika Atashi no raburī kokoro ndamon Nazo wo pikapika Mai ✯Sutārī*Raifu☘ "Kirakira kurakura, kokoro no hoshi! Kyua Joi!" "Shinpainaide! Atashi no kokoro no sutāraito wa Mabushī kagayaite anata no tame ni☆" "Ochikomu naraba, atashi no ukiukina enerugī ga ōen shite ne!" "Purikyua, Joifuru Ekusutorabaganza!" Gyutto motōna Atashi no burando nyū chizu Mabushiku atashi e no michi wo shimeshite ★Sutāraito*Rabu❤ Dokidoki wakuwaku Atashi no negai wa takaramono ni naru Shiawase de zukizuki Mai ☆Sutādasuto*Sumairu● |-|Kanji= キラキラクラクラ あたしのスペシャル宝物 マイ☆スターダスト*スマイル● 幸せはその咲く あたしのハートの欠片　きっと 笑っては扉を開く 遥か彼方宇宙へ あたしはあこがれる あなたの命をたいせつ わんだほーですね！！ そう、あたしのために笑顔！「いや、みんなのために！」 ぎゅっと持とうな あたしのブランドニュー地図 眩しくあたしへの道を示して ★スターライト*ラブ❤ ドキドキワクワク あたしの願いはたからものになる 幸せでズキズキ マイ☆スターダスト*スマイル● 悲しい小さな花 運命はここにある　諦めない 幸せは翼を開く 広げる宇宙のために 目の前にあるんだ 誇りに歩き回る ハピネスような⇒キーの☆ みんなのために笑う！「忘れないんだ！」 キラキラクラクラ あたしのスペシャル宝物 ハッピーな未来へのあたしの道を照らす ��スターブライト*パス→ トキドキピカピカ あたしのラブリー心んだもん ナゾをピカピカ マイ✯スターリー*ライフ☘ 「キラキラクラクラ、心の星！キュアジョイ！」 「心配ないで！あたしの心のスターライトは 眩しい輝いてあなたのために☆」 「落ち込むならば、あたしのウキウキなエネルギーが応援してね！」 「プリキュア、ジョイフルエクストラバガンザ！」 ぎゅっと持とうな あたしのブランドニュー地図 眩しくあたしへの道を示して ★スターライト*ラブ❤ ドキドキワクワク あたしの願いはたからものになる 幸せでズキズキ マイ☆スターダスト*スマイル● |-| English= Sparkling and spinning Is my special treasure My ☆Stardust*Smile● The happiness that blooms Is surely a fragment of my heart Laughter opens the door To a faraway universe That I yearn for Cherish your life As it's wonderful!! So, smile for me! "No, for everyone!" Holding tightly onto My brand new map It brightly shows me the way to my ★Starlight*Love❤ Throbbing excitedly My wish becomes my treasure It throbs with happiness My ☆Stardust*Smile● The sad little flower Won't give up as its destiny is here Its happiness opens its wings For the vast universe Is before its eyes Walk around proudly As happiness⇒key☆ Laugh for everyone! "Don't forget that!" Sparkling and spinning Is my special treasure That lights up my path to a happy future ��Starbright*Path→ Sometimes shining Is my lovely HEART That sparkles with mystery My ✯Starry*Life☘ "Sparkling and spinning, the star of my heart! Cure Joy!" "Don't worry! The starlight of my heart Is shining bright for you☆" "If you feel down, my cheerful energy will cheer you up!" "Pretty Cure, Joyful Extravaganza!" Holding tightly onto My brand new map It brightly shows me the way to my ★Starlight*Love❤ Throbbing excitedly My wish becomes my treasure It throbs with happiness My ☆Stardust*Smile● Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Forever Pretty Cure! Category:HibikiSongs Category:HibikiMusic Category:Lyrics Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Game Music